Ishiku Rairī
Ishiku Rairī is the protagonist, and anti-hero, of the story, Midnight's Requiem, an upcoming fanfiction written by Otaku-Nation666. Ishiki is a young teen that travels all around the globe, having visited many countries before he arrived in Kuoh. Additionally, Ishiku is a Paranormal Investigator, but unlike most organizations, he operates independently from others. Despite his young age, Ishiku has earned a fearsome reputation in the supernatural world, known to many by his monikers, The White Reaper (ホワイト死神, Howaito Shinigami), and the Demon Hunter (悪魔ハンター, Akuma Hantā). Appearance Ishiki is a 19-year-old teen, having been described with the look of a "lonely prince" by the women of Kuoh Academy. He has grayish blue eyes and messy white hair, and is commonly found in a school uniform, though different from the one worn at Kuoh Academy. He wears a gray dress shirt with a black blazer, and a red and gray-striped tie, as well as black dress slacks and black shoes. Embroided into the left cuff of the sleeve is an emblem resembling a raven, though Ishiki has stated that it isn't apart of the uniform. His field attire consists of a heavy white coat and a black dress jacket underneath, as well as a black turtleneck shirt. Added to the outfit is black pants and black leather boots with a red sole and dark red highlights along the ankles. Personality Ishiku is shown to have a very calm personality, he remains unperturbed and composed even when surrounded by several opponents or facing powerful opponents such as the likes of Katerena Leviathan or Diodara Astaroth. He also considers his employment as a Paranormal Investigator to be more of hobby than a job. He has a very cold and calculating approach to exterminating his targets as shown when he was about to finish off Freed Sellzan. He is also very cool, even with the sudden appearance of Vali Lucifer; rather than attack him, he merely greeted the Vanishing Dragon. Ishiku was shown to respect the dead as he reprimanded Issei when he talked ill about Freed after his death, in spite of the wrongs he committed. Despite his stoic demeanor, he is capable of forming friendships, he often borrows books from Sona Sitri. Ishiku is also the type of person who compliments his opponents, an example being when he did so when Issei managed to damage his weapon, Aku - Tabe Bureido. Ishiku, like many in Paradisio, feels as if he was rejected by the world, due to unknown circumstances, and feels that if the world is going to reject him, he will reject it in turn, hence his reason for becoming a Paranormal Investigator. Because of this, he does not often mingle with those who are apart of the supernatural world, or in some way affiliated with it. He has, however, formed bonds with a few rare exceptions, those being Sona Sitri, whom he respects, and Asia Argento, who he met during his time in Italy.n He has even formed a rivalry of sorts with Xenovia Quarta, as the two have been noted to spar often. History Ishiku Rairī was born in the Kansai Region, though anything beyond that is unknown. At some point in time, he had lost his family, and was taken into Paradisio, an orphanage who took in children with unique talents. As it turned out, Ishiku was considered to be the most unique of the children, as he had flawless control over nature energy, as well as incredible reflexes. He was recorded to be the top student in his elementary school years, and was unbeaten in any physical tests and activities. Somewhere around his junior high school years, Ishiku had become aware of the supernatural world, and had become a self-established Paranormal Investigator. In truth, Paradisio was far from a mere orphanage. In reality, it was a place for children who were "rejected by the world," in other words - children with unique talents that made them different from others, separating them from the norm of society. Ishiku believed that, if the world was going to reject him, then he would reject the world, and became a Paranormal Investigator. At the age of thirteen, he began to explore the world, traveling to other countries, such as Italy, Europe, California, and even Australia. During his time in Italy, he came to befriend the renowned "holy woman," Asia Argento. Coincidentally, during his time there, he found Asia healing a Devil that had been wounded. Unknown to her, the Devil was Diodara Astaroth, the younger brother of Ajuka Beelzebub. He immediately attacked Diodara, having heard rumors that he "collected" powerful and revered holy women from the Church, which coincidentally, were either excommunicated from the Church, or had their hometown destroyed. Recognizing his plans to take Asia, he intervened, and protected Asia, while Diodara claimed that he would pay for this. To his surprise, Ishiku was more than able to fight against him with ease, though he was unable to land a blow. Fortunately, Diodara was forced to retreat with the timely arrival of a group of Exorcists. The incident brought forth the attention of the Vatican, and brought Ishiku in for questioning. Due to Asia's Sacred Gear's power becoming fully more aware, some of the more corrupt members of the Church thought to excommunicate her on grounds for heresy, having healed a Devil. However, Ishiku interjected by saying that Twilight Healing was only granted to humans who possessed a pure heart that could not be tainted. He also further protected Asia by saying that the Devil she healed was known to have other "holy women" in his peerage, which suffered the fate of excommunication, or had their faith shaken because of certain incidents. This was supported by Griselda Quarta, who also knew of him as the younger brother of Ajuka Beelzebub, thereby making him untouchable. Thanks to the two's intervention, Asia was spared from being excommunicated. Four months later, Ishiku traveled to Rome, having accepted a request there by the Vatican, who required help to exterminate a group of Stray Devils. He met Xenovia Quarta during the job, with the young woman immediately recognizing him, as by then, he had already received a reputation as the Demon Hunter. The two had begun to form a sort of rivalry, with Xenovia becoming both jealous and impressed by his fighting prowess. He had also formed a bond with Asia, as she was never able to thank him properly for saving her when Diodara came for her. Equipment Aku - Tabe Bureido (悪-食べブレイド, Evil-Devouring Blade): With the death of both the Four Great Satans, as well as the God of the Bible, the balance between Light and Darkness became distorted, thus allowing for weapons to harbor the properties of both Holy Swords and Demonic Swords to exist. The Aku - Tabe Bureido is one such example, being constructed as the first ever Holy-Demonic Sword. It takes the form of a lance attached to a gun-sword handle with a spiked pommel. It is capable of piercing through the thickest of defenses with ease, and also capable of expanding. The blade is also very powerful, as it was able to go on par with even an attempted recreation of the legendary Excalibur blade, using the Excaliburs of Mimic, Nightmare, Speed and Transparency. According to Griselda, it was even a match for Durandel's destructive capabilities. * Hell Stab (地獄突き, Jigoku Tsuki): Ishiku stabs the blade into the ground, and the blade becomes smaller. A giant spire then erupts from the ground, right beneath the enemy. * Argent Shield '(アージェントシールド, ''Ājentoshīrudo): Like Hell Stab, Ishiku stabs the blade into the ground. The lance then begins to expand and take on the form of a shield, surrounding Ishiku and defending him from all manner of attacks, sans mental ones. It is very durable, withstanding a point-blank combo attack from Rias' Power of Destruction and Issei's Dragon Shot. Further testament to it's prowess is withstanding the assault of a barrage of Light Spears created by Kokabiel, who was a Cadre-level Fallen Angel. Abilities '''Senjutsu Master: Even at a young age, Ishiku has possessed the uncanny talent of harnessing the natural energy around him. He has flawless control over it, and knows a wide variety of magical abilities that coincide with it. One of them is the Raijin no Piasākiringu. * Raijin no piasākiringu (雷神のピアサーキリング, Killing Thunder God's Piercer): An attack that is used in tandem with Aku - Tabe. By gathering nature energy in his palm, and then settling his hand down on the tip of the lance, he can begin to gather power at a single focal point before he releases it into a single blast. The result is a giant black and red burst of energy, easily mistaken for the Power of Destruction, especially due to the fact that the blade harnesses the power of both Holy and Demonic aspects, combined with the unruly yet devastating power of Senjutsu. Enhanced Stamina: Having been trained at a young age to fight supernatural opponents, Ishiku can naturally battle for prolonged periods of time. One of the Executives at Paradisio once said that he had faced off against one hundred Stray Devils all at once with no backup, and came out untouched. Enhanced Strength: Even without his weapon, Ishiku is no less dangerous than he already is. He has been shown to have destroyed a spear of light made by Raynare with his bare hand, and even stopped Xenovia's Excalibur of Destruction, albeit suffering from burn marks afterwards. He was even able to snap the neck of a Hell-Hound when he was unable to fight without Aku - Tabe. Quotes Trivia * Ishiku's real name is "Mason Riley," as Ishiku Rairī is the Japanese spelling. * Ishiku is born of mixed blood. He was born to a half-Japanese and half-Scandinavian father, and an American-born mother. * One of Ishiku's titles, "The White Devil," is a possible reference to Amuro Ray, the protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam. This title was also given to the iconic Gundam Mobile Suit, due to it's white body. * His blood type is B+. * Despite wearing glasses, Ishiku has 20/20 eyesight. * His appearance, and weapon, Aku - Tabe Bureido, are based on Kishou Arima, a character from the popular manga series, Tokyo Ghoul, who is also known by the title of "Reaper." Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:DemonsAnarchy